Meet Miyafuji Yoshika, the RED Medic
by ArchAngel117
Summary: The Strike Witches version of the Meet the Medic trailer. Enjoy!


_Insert Nature Music_

_Tweet Tweet _

_Twe-_

_KA-BOOM!_

"Move Cyclops!"

Scout Francesca Luchini yelled at the RED Team's Demo-Girl, Sakamoto Mio, who is spinning her wheelchair's wheels quickly. Rockets came out of the direction from where they were running. "Holy shi-", Francesca manged to say before she was launched to the air by the explosion. Francesca fell into the ground and grunted in pain as she tried to crawl her way. Three more rockets came into her direction, intent on destroying her down to her DNA.

"Whoah! Motherfu-"

_KAA-BOOOMM!_

"AHHHH!"

Francesca flew through the air and she hit the glass of the hospital. As Francesca slid down the cracked window, a tooth falling out, she quietly whimpered out, "M-medic..."

"Coo.", a clean dove cooed, whom was standing hear the cracked window.

_Insert Introduction music here_

**Meet Miyafuji Yoshika, the Medic**

Inside the main operating room, various medical equipment lay around the operating table, where Gerturd Barkhorn, the Heavy of the RED Team, lay on. For some strange reason, she wasn't really affected by the fact that her rib cage and internal organs were visible. Beside her was the RED Team's Medic, Miyafuji Yoshika, who had the Heavy's heart. Both were laughing, and Heavy wasn't even in pain. "Wait, wait, wait- It gets even better, Trude! When the patient woke up from his coma, his skeleton AND his reproductive organ was missing, and the doctor and surgeon was never heard from again!", the girl carefully told the Heavy, then she started to laugh hysterically as the Heavy thought for a bit and then laughed with the insane Japanese-American medic. "Anyway...heh, heh, heh...that's how I lost my medical license. Heh.", Yoshika said, giggling like a little school girl after her sentence.

The Heavy was frightened and surprised by the story, and looked at her exposed torso. She felt something squishing around her body and then a dove popped out of her intestines, covered in blood. "Shiro no hato (White Dove), NO!", Yoshika scolded the bloody dove. "It's filthy in there. Ugh!.", she muttered. Yoshika looked at the surprised Trude and said, "Birds!"

The insane medic laughed and picked up a device with a gauge and the words 'UBER' written on the gauge. "Now, most regular hearts, including witches, can't withstand the amount of voltage and the amount of magical energy flowing through it.", Yoshika explained, sticking the device into Trude's heart, "..but I'm fairly certain that your tough German-Russian heart can-" As she held the Heavy's heart in the beam of the hanging medigun, it blew up in a heap of blood. Most of the blood hit one of the doves sitting on the metal bars holding the curtains, sending the poor dove into a window and cracking it a bit. "What was noise.", Trude asked, confused.

Yoshika quickly hid the exploded heart and laughed, "That, my friend, was the sound of PROGRESS~!" The medic flicked the remaining parts of the Heavy's heart off the device and opened the fridge behind her. Inside was Mio's special Scottish beer, three sandvich, and three hearts. The first heart was labeled 'Loch Ness Dog', the second was labeled 'Retarded Fire Bird', and the last heart, the one Yoshika was looking for, was labeled 'Mega Baboon'. As Yoshika removed it, the BLU Team spy's, Perrine Closter, head lay behind the heart.

"Kill me.", the spy said, still alive and smoking, due to a battery powered device. "Later, Perrine-san.", the medic whispered. She closed the door and turned to Heavy, "Where was I?" She looked at the huge heart and then said, "Ah, there we go!" The RED medic stab the device into the Mega Baboon's heart and held it in the beam of the medigun, and the heart started to beat.

"Come on, come on...", Yoshika whispered to herself. The room seemed to get darker and the heart started to glow red and the beats went faster and faster. The insane girl started to laugh insanely and Trude laughed nervously, edging a bit from her. The RED medic faded away from her laughing and faced away from the dangerous heart. Yoshika then closed her eyes as the gauge maxed out.

Suddenly, the room went back to normal and the medic looked at the heart, "Ooo, that's look good." The Japanese-German medic causally dropped the UBER heart into the chest cavity of the Heavy. "Very nice there.", Yoshika commented as she placed her hands in the cavity. "Should I be awake for this?", Trude asked incredulously. Yoshika laughed for a bit and responded, "Aha...well...nein. But as long as you are, could you open your rib cage a bit?"

Heavy widened her chest cavity a bit and Yoshika grunted as she placed the heart in the a suitable place. She suddenly rammed the Mega heart in and a crack could be heard. Trude screamed in pain and she quickly pulled out a cracked rib. Both RED girls stared at it in horror, but the RED medic quickly regained composure and grabs the rib piece from Heavy's hand. "Don't be a baby, ribs grow back.", Yoshika said soothingly to Trude, pinching her cheek. She quickly turned to the QUICK FIX machine and threw the piece away, and whispered to Shiro no hato, "Īe sōde wa arimasen. (No they don't.)"

She then latched onto the hanging medigun and pointed it at the chest cavity of Trude. The beam started to regenerate the skin, ribs, damaged organs, and the vest also. When it fully healed, the Heavy deeply breathed and pats the regenerated chest, which glows for a second. "What do we do now?", Trude asked. "Now?", Yoshika said menacingly, "Let's practice medicine."

Back to the battlefield where a army of BLU Soldiers fire upon the remaining combat-ready RED team mercs. The doors of the hospital open and the medic steps out, holding the medigun in her hands and with her doves flying past her like angels. Trude ran past her, carrying her mini-gun, and her MG-42 strapped on her back. "Medic!", Mio yelled at the newly arrived combatant. A rocket hit the ground next to the RED Demo-girl and sent her flying to the feet of Yoshika.

The RED medic grinned and fired a medi-beam from her medigun towards the wounded Mio. The beam quickly heals up Mio and she ripped off the cast and saluted a thanks to Yoshika, picking up her Grenade Launcher and rejoining the battle. Yoshika then noticed Francesca and healed her, returning her back to combat-ready status, "Hell yeah!" Yoshika stepped behind Trude, who asked her, "Doctor! Are you sure this will work!?" Yoshika laughed manically before saying, "I have no idea, Trude!"

Yoshika flipped a switch and the UBER gauge maxed out on the medigun. Trude smiled confidently and stepped out of cover. As the beam struck her, Trude began to change, she began to glow completely red, and her eyes changed to bright yellow. A rocket struck the freaky heavy, but she stepped out, unharmed. She then fired her mini-gun at the crowd of BLU Soldiers, killing them all mercilessly.

Lynnette Bishop, the RED Sniper, and Charlotte Yeager, the RED Engineer, stare at the carnage unfolding before them.

"I AM BULLET-PROOF!"

That day, BLU stopped hiring another army of Soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't add the extra scene, but time is money. I was inspired by a couple of videos called Source Witches. I do not own those videos and those videos belong to the respective owner. See ya!<strong>


End file.
